


Cover for "Lovingly Crafted and Tenderly Packaged by Janie Tangerine"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Castiel owns a self-run t-shirts printing business for which he also makes custom orders, Dean orders Castiel's shirts online after Sam gets him a customized one and their romance is based on nonexistent boundaries. And where Balthazar owns the sex shop in front of Castiel's store and won't mind his own business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Lovingly Crafted and Tenderly Packaged by Janie Tangerine"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lovingly Crafted and Tenderly Packaged](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/164057) by Janie Tangerine. 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/117515114819/) on tumblr.


End file.
